User blog:Doalfe/Eva (Bewitched)
Eva (Joan Huntington) was a warlocks familiar in the 1966 episode "Twitch or Treat" for the TV series "Bewitched". Eva shows up at a witches party at the stephen's house, thrown by Endora (Agnes Moorehead". She is the "familiar" for Boris (Barry Atwater), the warlock. When they arrive at the doorstep, she is still in the form of a black cat, that Boris is leading with a leash. Nearly forgetting to turn her into her human form, he does show, and a shapely Eva appears wearing a dark green slinky dinner dress. the gorgeous brunette has green high heels on, and comments to Boris, that "sometimes I wonder which one of us you prefer". Boris responds, that "You are the more beautiful my darling, but milk is cheaper than champagne". Eva then tells Boris, that she needs to fix her fur, as she adjusts her hair. Boris, then reminds her that until midnight she needs to refer to it as hair. Eva responds that "Midnight again, Boris, why must I always leave a party, just when it's getting started?" Boris responds, "Because my darling, you are a pussycat, and rules are rules. As Gladys Kravitz (Sandra Gould) spies from her living room window, she watches the strange guests approach the Stephen's house. Boris comments while looking down at Eva's tail that is wagging below her dressline, that "her slip is showing". Eva snaps her finger and it is gone. Mrs. Kravitz watches this transformation, and is now very freaked out as always. Endora (Agnes Moorhead) greets them at the door, and she tells Eva, that she has set aside a saucer of milk for after midnight. While dancing with Boris, Uncle Arthur (Paul Lynde) comments, that "I see Boris has brought his guel friend". While Boris dances with Boris, Eva slinks her way over to Darrin Stephens (Dick York) and introduces herself. When he learns his name, she repeats "Daaarrrrrrrrrrinn" in a purring way. The two dance together, and Eva twists suggestively. She then gives Darrin some whiskers, which Samantha comes over and removes. She comments to Eva that she needs to "pull in your claws kittycat, he's mine". With that Eva shrugs her shoulders and leaves. Darrin as "Kittycat?", and Samantha Stephens (Elizabeth Montgomery) responds with "mmmm.....geniune alley", giving a disaproving glance. Later, Eva again comes over and dances at Darrin's feet. She lays down on the floor and looks up at him. Darrin is unable to know how to respond to this attention, especially with Samantha right there. Eva then corners Darrin and uses a pink scarft to wrap around his neck. She tells Darrin, that he has "been ignoring me all evening". She then tells him to tell her more about him, "and while your at it you can scratch me behind the ears". She leads him over to a couch, and crawls all over him while he is laying down. Darrin reminds her that he is a married man, to which she replys, "I know, that's what makes you so interesting". To this Samantha tells Uncle Arthur that she better take care of this. Samantha walks over and Eva turns into a cat while still on top of Darrin. You hear her say "Rats". Samantha picks up Eva in her cat form, and says, "exactly, go chase a few". Darrin asked her if she turned her into the cat, and Samantha told him "I didn't have to, at midnight it happens automatically". This is the last we see of the overly aggressive feline, but we do see Darrin later trying to call her...."here kitty kitty", with an evil grin. Trivia *Joan Huntington appeared as Victoria Rose in the 1965 episode "Steam Heat" for the TV series "Amos Burke: Secret Agent". *Joan Huntington appeared as Debbie Haber in the 1966 episode "Jethro Gets Engaged" for the TV series "The Beverly Hillbillies". *Joan Huntington appeared as Linda Lamentiere, the THRUSH spy operative in the 1966 episode "The Off-Broadway Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Joan Huntington appeared as Nina, the spy and hypnosis specialist in the 1966 episode "The Formula is Stolen" from the TV series "Mr. Terrific". *Joan Huntington appeared as Mary Lennox, the mastermind behind a counterfeit ring in the 1967 episode "Night of the Circus of Death" in the TV series "The Wild Wild West". Gallery screenshot_51654.jpg screenshot_51655.jpg Joan Huntington Bewitched1.gif screenshot_51656.jpg screenshot_51657.jpg screenshot_51658.jpg screenshot_51659.jpg screenshot_51660.jpg Joan Huntington Bewitched2.gif screenshot_51661.jpg screenshot_51662.jpg screenshot_51663.jpg screenshot_51664.jpg screenshot_51669.jpg Joan Huntington Bewitched5.gif screenshot_51665.jpg screenshot_51666.jpg screenshot_51670.jpg screenshot_51671.jpg Joan Huntington Bewitched7.gif screenshot_51672.jpg screenshot_51673.jpg screenshot_51674.jpg screenshot_51675.jpg screenshot_51676.jpg screenshot_51677.jpg Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Witch Category:Fate: Humiliated